Chained Away
by DarkSoullessMoonlightX
Summary: "Do you see this boy? He doesn't remember anything, but he will become our greatest weapon." and the listener failed to see the slight recognition behind the boy's dull, blank gaze. Rated T for caution.
1. Prologue

A/N: New story time! The prologue is uneventful but chapters will become more interesting as we progress!

Don't own anything!

* * *

Giotto thought he was going crazy.

He wasn't skipping his paperwork. That wasn't the strange part, though. The strange part was that, despite the millions of papers surrounding him, he took one from a stack, skimmed through it, signed it and placed it on another stack, he wasn't trying to skip.

Actually, he wasn't even reading the contents of the paper. He was signing them mechanically. And G, who of course, came to check that his best friend wasn't abandoning his work, was surprised to say the least.

When he'd come into the room without knocking, he'd expected the boss to be trying to look serious, with a pen in hand and an upside down piece of paper on his desk, facing him. That wasn't what happened though.

The papers were stacked neatly in a few piles, several of the piles already signed. And Giotto was still putting his signature onto yet more sheets of paper. G thought he did his job like a robot and almost suspected the boss to be one if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest indicating his breathing.

Giotto had a look of immense concentration on his face and G was afraid that if he snapped the other out from his concentration, he'd never ever sign another paper again. But it had to be done.

"Giotto," G called only to be answered by silence. The boss didn't even seem to notice his presence at all.

"Giotto," he tried again, to be met by more stony silence.

"GIOTTO!"_ that_ seemed to break the boss's concentration as he suddenly dropped the pen in shock, the half-signed paper remaining in place. The boss looked confused at first.

"Huh? What?" then he seemed to notice the shadow near his desk.

"Oh G it's just you. What did you want?"

"Came to get you for lunch. What was with that heavy concentration? You look like you've just seen the news report that there's been a bombing and are trying to figure out how to save the civilians."

"Really? Well, I was just thinking…"

"About what?" obviously, G was interested. Think about it, the usually (a bit but not more than Asari) happy-go-lucky boss was looking serious. What could it have been? A girl, maybe? Or possibly more disaster, or ways to escape paperwork (for life), or another famiglia? Millions of possibilities ran through G's head.

"Nothing much." Replied the blonde. G stopped, wondering if that was the truth. After all, he really could just be spacing out or daydreaming about cakes but decided not to pry further into the topic and continued towards the dining hall.

Lunch was pretty uneventful due to the fact that Daemon was away on a mission and Lampo was being quiet today.

After lunch, Giotto went back to signing papers like an obedient child would and managed to actually finish his job which was really quite a feat.

However, instead of celebrating this amazing achievement, G became more worried than ever. It was fine that Giotto finished his work for once but what worried him was that the blonde was still spacing out. What could possibly make him think so long and hard, every minute of the day?

What could it possibly be?

* * *

A/N: Short prologue is short! I KNOW. But it's just a prologue and hopefully, my chapters will grow longer. Do point out mistakes if you see some (in a nice way) and tell me whether I should continue this. Oh and story title might change if I continue writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**It's a quick update! But because we have school, I will not be updating like this anymore! /bricked**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Byakuran was very fond of the little brunet.

He was like his brother in a sense.

And Byakuran was very protective of him.

Byakuran had found the little boy alone near an alley, face dirtied and clothes torn. The boy was unusual, crying silently by himself. His brown spiky gravity-defying hair was even more unusual. What kind of hair could defy the laws of nature? But then as if someone had suddenly punched him, he slumped onto the wall, eyes closed and unconscious. And Byakuran decided to nurse the poor boy. And so, Byakuran had brought the little boy home and had tended to his wounds.

When the boy woke up, Byakuran was sitting just beside him and was very happy that the child had already woken up. However, as Byakuran looked at the boy, his happy grin faded.

Blank depths stared into his own lively ones. And then the boy had spoken.

"Where am I?" the blank gaze was fixed on him as the question was asked by a small hoarse voice.

"You're…" Byakuran trailed off, unsure of how to continue with that gaze that bore into his soul.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Byakuran." And the boy had then promptly fallen asleep after that question. Byakuran had brought the boy to the hospital to be examined and had found out that the boy had amnesia. But why was that?

A type of poison was found in the boy's bloodstream. It would knock you out randomly and erase your memories. But the poison couldn't be identified and so no antidote could be given to the boy.

True enough; the little brunet would suddenly be knocked out at random points of the day. And when this happened, Byakuran would send the boy to the infirmary where his status would be checked and they'd take a bit of blood to run some tests to see whether the poison would ever vanish.

It seemed that the poison was very new and probably still in an experimental stage as the boy would sometimes stop speaking mid-sentence and would then be back after a minute, having absolutely no clue what just happened.

Byakuran suspected that the mafia had used this boy for an experiment but ran before they could take him.

Byakuran also found out that the boy's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi as it was embroidered on the shirttail of his shirt.

Tsunayoshi was very emotionless. It may have to do with the fact that the boy had amnesia, effectively making him forget his emotions too. Additionally, he was very blunt. But he was obedient and respected his elders. Usually.

A week later, they found that the poison had completely disappeared. However, Tsunayoshi remained memory-less like before.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, how are you feeling?" Byakuran asked one day while they were eating in the dining hall.

"I'm feeling fine, Byakuran-san."

"Mou, I told you not to call me so formally! You can call me your onii-chan if you want to!" Byakuran mock-pouted, trying to get the little boy to call him onii-chan. Byakuran wasn't sure how old the boy was, but he looked like a kitten… or a tuna fish.

"I'm fine with calling you Byakuran-san though."

"Then don't call me that! The –san makes me sound old! I'm not so old am I?" the white-haired teen cried dramatically, with fake tears leaking from his eyes to add to the effects.

"I never said you were old… I cannot call my savior 'onii-chan'." The boy said bluntly.

"You can stop treating me as a savior and start treating me as your bother then."

"No."

Shoichi who was sitting across them laughed, "Byakuran I can't believe a five-year old is beating you at this argument!" Byakuran glared at him.

"I am letting him win!" he shouted. Shoichi waved a hand at his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, say your excuses. You know you're losing anyway."

Byakuran just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look, Tsunayoshi-kun, Byakuran is sulking."

"Yes, I'm aware. Shall I hit him?"

* * *

"So Giotto, what were you thinking about yesterday?" G suddenly asked when they were alone in Giotto's office that afternoon.

"Well I was thinking about the Estraneo famiglia… they seem to be immobile these past few days but I'm certain that it's just that they've gathered enough children to experiment on or are working on a new project." G frowned.

"Why are you so concerned about what they're doing?"

"They're not our allies… they don't make contact with any families but they could be attacking before we know it. And besides, I heard that the fire at Iemitsu's house wasn't an accident. Someone probably started the fire and I'm worried that it might be them. We could be their next target."

"You've received a report, haven't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. G knew Giotto wouldn't suspect random people without evidence.

"I have. Someone bought uranium. And there was an Estraneo emblem on his shirt."

"What? From who? How did he know it was Estraneo?"

"Daemon was the one who sent the report. It just happened that while he was coming back, he saw the guy and just followed him. You do know that uranium is poisonous and may ignite a fire, right?"

"Of course I do. But wait, Daemon's back already?"

"Yeah just this morning he came back. It was really earlier than I expected."

"I see. And Estraneo?"

"Well, I'm thinking about sending Alaude to spy on them a few days."

"You should do that."

"Yeah, I should."

* * *

"Father, we are going to the park later!" Byakuran exclaimed to the man inside the office signing papers.

"Yes, yes, be back early and do take care of Tsunayoshi. Is Shoichi tagging along?"

"Yes father."

"Alright then. Don't get yourself in trouble now."

"Yes father."

Byakuran left his father's office and headed towards his best friend's room. Upon arriving, he went in without knocking and dragged out the complaining red head who was reading a book until the albino had arrived.

It was near sunset when they'd arrived at the park. Byakuran immediately brought Tsunayoshi to the swings.

Byakuran thought it was sad, to lose your memories at such a young age, to lose your parents at such a young age (yes, Tsunayoshi's background had been researched and everyone found out that his parents were deceased), to lose your childhood at such a young age. Byakuran had taken it upon himself to teach Tsunayoshi to have fun despite being memory-less.

They played until the sun set and started to head back, Shoichi still grumbling about his book.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, immediately followed by another and the park was covered in smoke.

The two teens coughed harshly as the smoke entered their lungs but found themselves falling and feeling sleepy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… where are you? Are you safe?" Byakuran managed to speak out due to his worry.

The smoke soon dissipated and in its place stood two men. One of them held an unconscious Tsunayoshi.

"I must thank you for reminding me to bring the tranquilizer gun, Fabio. We would have been in trouble if we couldn't tranquilize these two."

"Whatever. We have the boy now so we should get going. The boss wouldn't be pleased if we were back late."

The first man neared Byakuran and whispered into his ear.

"Tell your boss that the Estraneo famiglia sends them their best regards. And don't try to take the boy back or we'll be forced to wipe you out."

"TSUNA!" was the last thing Byakuran managed to scream out before succumbing to the inviting darkness.

_End of chapter._

* * *

**Well I think the story is going a bit fast... But I can't really write long chapters (it's my disability!) but flashbacks of the past will be coming soon! (I think)...**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

When Byakuran woke up, he was totally confused. He was on a bed, warm and cozy, and his head was placed on a fluffy pillow. He didn't remember going into his room and getting cozy and safe under his covers the night before. Actually, he didn't even remember what he had for dinner. He wasn't even sure that he'd had dinner the night before.

The orange wallpaper of the room seemed familiar…and the poster of an extra large marshmallow directly in front of him seemed a bit _too _familiar. Where had they gotten his favorite poster from? He twisted his head to the side a little and noticed a lamp and pack of marshmallows lying innocently on an all-too-familiar bedside drawer.

Ah, he gets it now; he was in his own room. He pushed away the blankets covering his body and sat up on bed, grabbing the glass of water set on his bedside table and taking a long gulp before setting it down and standing up.

He had no idea what had happened, but he vaguely remembered seeing Tsunayoshi asleep. But wasn't that a dream? Hadn't Shoichi been there too? He remembered seeing smoke. Where it had come from, he had absolutely no idea.

He stared out the window, where the sun was barely above the horizon, and there were few clouds trying to block it. He thought about the strange dream he had. Some people claimed that you'd dream about something if you really wanted it to happen. And, he most certainly did NOT want Tsunayoshi getting kidnapped by a lunatic famiglia. I mean, come on, who in their right mind would want their little brother to be kidnapped and used as a test subject? No one, right?

Unless, of course, you hated said little brother, which Byakuran did NOT.

Behind him, the door opened and his father entered quietly. "Father," Byakuran acknowledged. The man nodded his head.

"I see you have… woken up." The man said, "You were out for quite a while. I was beginning to worry."

"What are you talking about? I won't die in my sleep." Byakuran said jokingly. The stern and disapproving stare his father shot him told Byakuran that he wasn't trying to joke around. A pit of dread was now pooling in his stomach.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?" he asked instead. His father froze at the name. The man reluctantly faced his son's eager expression, feeling terrible to be the bearer of horrible news.

"Well," Byakuran waited patiently. The man hesitated before deciding it would be best to get it over with already. "HewaskidnappedwhileyouandShoichiwereknockedout."

Byakuran blinked. His father spoke so fast that he had to repeat what he said in his head a few times before he could understand it. "He was WHAT?" he screeched. The man winced, though half-expecting the reply. "Well, I PRESUMED he was kidnapped since he wasn't around when we went to look for you."

"And you didn't think he would have tried to escape and still be hiding?"

"Well, we have sent out a small search party to look for him, but there has been nothing yet. Not a single lead to his whereabouts."

"…Dad, how long was I out cold for?"

"A day."

"And Shoichi?" the man shook his head. "Not awake yet."

"I thought that everything was just a dream…that everything was just fine… I never thought that it would have actually happened. I let down my guard too much, dammit!" Byakuran cursed and banged his curled fist on the wall. He ignored the pain that was now trying to swallow his hand.

He remembered now, Tsunayoshi was kidnapped by two men before he blacked out. Who they were, he couldn't remember.

"Where's Shoichi? I need his brain…" muttered Byakuran mostly to himself. He ignored how disturbing that comment had just sounded and focused on not letting his anger take over.

"He's in the infirmary. You can't see him right now, he hasn't regained consciousness." He was right; although Shoichi could fight, he was more of a mental fighter than a physical fighter. Not to say that he doesn't know how to fight outside of using his brains, but obviously, mental fighters would have lower pain tolerance than your average fighter.

"I'll…go check on him…" the man just sighed and let his son visit his best friend. He knew that Byakuran was worried sick for Tsunayoshi; as a matter of fact, everyone had grown quite attached to the fluffy-haired boy in the span of a week. But it was a whole different level of worry when you would consider yourself as someone's older sibling and that sibling would suddenly go missing without a trace.

Yet, Byakuran had managed to control his raging emotions and escape from his room. The problem was more serious than the man had first thought.

Byakuran walked as slowly as possible, trying to keep his still raging emotions in check. He was sure that they wouldn't find Tsunayoshi in time and something bad was going to happen to him.

Byakuran was walking through the hall that led to the infirmary when he felt it. Something familiar.

Before he passed out, he remembered feeling heavy and droopy, like he was forced to sleep. But before that, he remembered that everything within his field of vision had turned orange and he saw a blurry outline of something round, but he couldn't exactly make out what it was.

Something deep within him burned, much like his chest being set on fire. Strange, what made him feel that sensation? It wasn't painful, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. The borders of his vision were becoming orange.

Out of absolutely nowhere, a bright white light shot from the ceiling and temporarily blinded him. He raised his arms instinctively to protect himself. There was a gust of wind, and then everything became silent.

The marshmallow-addict lowered his arms to find everything- the light, the wind- all gone. On the floor, in place of the light, sat a small, shiny ring. The ring looked a lot like the blurred image he had seen that time. The shape of the ring that he now saw fit into the blurry outline that he'd seen the other day.

He eyed the ring warily, and bent down to pick it up, making sure not to let down his guard. The moment his finger touched the ring, he felt a strange shiver down his spine. So, the ring wasn't something ordinary, it seemed. He shrugged off the feeling and placed the ring inside his pocket. He would inspect it later. Right now, Shoichi's condition was more important. The orange color that had bordered his vision was already gone.

He stopped at one of the numerous infirmaries, the only one that was bright with a lit light. The door automatically opened to show a sterile white room behind it. A hospital bed took up most of the space. A medicine cabinet covered a portion of the wall. There were a few chairs inside the room for the visitors. Various equipment took up the other spaces of the room. A heart-rate monitor which was connected to the figure lying on the bed-Shoichi- showed of a steady condition. Byakuran sighed in relief. His best friend wasn't in danger.

He stepped into the room and took a seat on the chair that was placed conveniently beside Shoichi's bed. For a while, he stayed absolutely still, as if the slightest movement would wake the sleeping boy up. But then he remembered the ring he'd found. He made a mental note to ask the technicians and his father about it later.

The albino brought out the ring from his pocket to have a closer look at it. There was some sort of gemstone on it, and wings. What kind of creepy fashion was that? He wasn't really afraid to wear the strange ring. Just that, something bad might happen if he wore it. Actually, it might be a bug, a tracking device, a bomb, or _something that would lead to their demise._ After all, he was mafia, and the ring _had _come out of nowhere. It could be anything, including just a normal accessory.

The slender fingers touched the stone carefully. He felt a tingly sense. The stone was smooth, with no available imperfections on the rounded surface. The wings were silver, just like the ring, and unfurled. But the stone was a pale blue color, nearly colorless. He allowed himself to admire the masterpiece for a while longer before stuffing it back into his pocket and standing up. It was safer to let the technicians check it now than it would be later.

He exited the room and headed to his father's office. He would inform his father of it first.

_End of chapter_

* * *

Ok. I didn't exactly expect for myself to take this long to update. At least there's a chapter now, right? So sorry that it was short. At least it was longer than the last chapter. I did this while I was sleepy so when you see any mistakes, do point them out, 'kay? Thanks and our exams are coming so I can't type for a week at least, but on the bright side, Christmas break is coming! However... asdfghjkl; stupid wifi I hate you. The net keeps breaking off these few days and I'm not sure when the problem will be fixed but oh well... For any questions the reviewers have given me, actually I'm not so sure myself orz we'll just have to see how it turns out in the end =3=


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

He didn't trust them.

The men in white lab coats, performing experiments all day whenever they could, creating and modifying...he didn't trust them.

The Great Verde did not trust those fellow scientists.

_Why should I?_

He thinks to himself bitterly. They were Estraneo. However much he worshipped science as a part of his life, he couldn't bring himself to trust them. Little children were not supposed to be treated like that. He knew he would be a laughing stock if anyone ever overheard him saying that aloud. But he wouldn't. He was only with them because _some_ of their experiments would do the human race a bit of good. And even so, he would not lump himself in that sea of fake scientists.

Even with that said, he stayed in the Estraneo base as per their contract with each other which states that Verde had to be in the Estraneo base while the inventions were not completed.

He was glad he agreed, for he could now get them under Vongola's radar.

The two men had been rather proud when they saw him. He noticed that one of them carried something on his back like a sack of potatoes. He had then been told that the boy was a new subject; a special one. And that he would be the one to complete their greatest invention; a built-in weapon that could easily create a five-mile crater if necessary.

And guess what, the new subject had been none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, child of Sawada Iemitsu;the one Reborn had been looking for since a few days before.

He immediately phoned Reborn after he got away from the two.

"_What?_" Reborn growled into the phone. "Sawada Tsunayoshi; brown spiky hair, pale skin, sort of tiny, very frail-looking. That is the one you are looking for, yes?"

"_Where?!_" he demanded. That child was important. He had sky flames which were very rare _and_ powerful. Across the line, he heard Verde sigh.

"Estraneo," he replied, "said that he's a powerful new subject that would complete their greatest invention. I don't know if they know he has sky flames but they clearly know about his identity." from the other end of the line, Reborn cursed loudly to which Verde ignored.

"_Does he -bzzzt- look like -bzzzt- he's been living out -bzzzt- in the streets?_" the connection was breaking up, but Verde could still hear his words clearly. "No," he replied, "as a matter of fact, he looks quite healthy. Someone had probably taken him in."

"_Do you think -bzzzt- you can -bzzzt- sneak him out?_"

"Does it look like I can? We had an agreement."

"_The underground world is all about breaking pacts and agreements to gain fame and power._"

"...I am being watched."

"_You are a scientist._" Verde sighed.

"I'll see what I can do, but I will make no promises." Verde could practically _feel_ Reborn's triumphant smirk over the phone.

* * *

"Byakuran, do you know that Tsunayoshi-kun has sky flames?"

"I found out."

"What can it do?" at this question, Byakuran shuddered.

"It can activate a doomsday device. Well not really, it can't destroy the world- well, more like a continent at best but that's more of collateral damage but you get my drift- I'll just shut up now."

"No, no, continue, what else did you see? Did you see what it can do? What makes it function? Do you know if there might be anything that could counter it?" Byakuran frowned.

"I only saw the effects although the place had already been like that when I arrived."

"Tell me everything you saw, sensed, smelled, tasted, touched, heard...everything you came across in that world." Byakuran closed his eyes and knit his eyebrows in concentration.

"I saw blood...corpses...lots of them everywhere...scattered like dolls, bloody and broken...I saw fire and smoke...collapsed buildings...I heard a lot of screams..."

"Anything else?"

"No...that's all I managed to see from that trip."

"So, basically it's just mass destruction and nothing else?"

"Yeah," and after a moment of hesitation, "Can I have some marshmallows?" The person he was talking to, Shoichi, face-palmed.

Normally, he couldn't have cared less, but he knew the process of looking into parallel worlds was very tiresome, and so he sighed, produced a pack of marshmallows out of nowhere, and handed it over to the eagerly waiting albino. Byakuran ripped the pack open and started stuffing his mouth with the sweet, fluffy treat.

"So...the sky flames can be channeled, and do lots of damage..." muttered Shoichi.

"Most of the time," Byakuran started, "The sky flame would be considered rare AND destructive, but other times, it brings peace. It has a harmony factor that can petrify, at least as far as I have learned."

"Then meaning, if it's power is abused and used in the wrong way, it would become a very destructive weapon?" the marshmallow-lover shrugged.

"I heard that the sky flames were the strongest type of flames. I don't know though, if it's as powerful as it's rumored to be."

"You mean it could REALLY be the most destructive weapon?! What more if you put sky flames with something akin to a doomsday weapon?" Shoichi groaned. There were definitely going to be problems.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

AN: Short chapter is short OTL I'm sorry for not updating during Christmas but the site was having a bit of problems (for me, at least) and I couldn't sign in...(there's also the procrastination but let's ignore that shall we~~ -sweatdrop-) But at least I've written something, neh?

OTL I feel like making a new story...the way I write this story completely destroys everything...


End file.
